The player and the nerd
by MissCullen1903
Summary: First story, not very good. Pretty rubbish actually but just have fun reading.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Twilight **_

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

Monday morning, worst day ever. I was hoping to pull a sick day, but Charlie see's right through that. I sat up and hopped towards the shower. My legs were killing me so was my head, _why?. _Suddenly as the hot water poured out and I stepped in the thoughts came rushing back.

_Alice, my best friend, called me from upstairs._

"_BELLA, GET HERE NOW OR I'LL MARCH DOWN AND GET YOU MYSELF!" _

_I gave in and threw the remote at the sofa and marched upstairs groaning the whole way. _

"_Bloody hell Alice you would think I was dying!" _

_I heard a velvety chuckle from behind me; I spun around to see Edward, Alice's brother, leaning against the doorway. He was just staring at me, those piercing green eyes. His bronze hair messed up like he had just woke up. Knowing him he just did. He was the Player of the school and I was the nerd. But I had lots of friends so life's great. _

"_What?" I asked, _

_He shrugged and walked away. I stared at the empty doorway._

_Alice coughed to grab my attention, I looked at her and she grinned almost from ear to ear. _

"_Alice?" I raised my eyebrows as I realised she was gonna get me with the makeup._

"_BarbieBella!!" She jumped._

_3 hours I came out of the bedroom all dressed up. I was wearing a scarlet red dress that shows my figure and my hair is curled. My makeup looked natural which wasn't too bad. But I couldn't compare to Alice, she had black short spiky hair. Electric blue strapless dress. We both wore 4 inch heels. _

_We were on the way to Mike Newton's house party. I am so not getting smashed. As I stepped out of the Silver Volvo driven by Edward, who in fact looked hot! He wore a black t-shirt gripping his muscles and dark blue jeans. His hair looked just as messy as it did when I saw him before the make over. He saw me looking at him and he stared at me. I blushed and walked away into the party._

I went back on my promise to Alice, I promised I wouldn't get drunk but Mike was bugging me so I hung out by the punch to hide from him but I got really thirsty so I drink almost all of it.

I stood in the shower until all the knots in my back were painless. I wrapped a towel around my body and head and walked towards my room, I felt as if I had been hit over the head. Like one of them intruders who walk into a room there not wanted in and they get hit on the head with a big, **PANG!**

"Bella, you're gonna be late for school!" Charlie shouted up the stairs,

"Coming!" I yelled back and shut my bed room door.

I came out 5 minutes later with a blue t-shirt on saying, _Make the voices stop!_ And black skinny jeans with blue converse. I knew Alice was gonna kill me when I get to school because she hates the way I dress. I left breakfast today as I wasn't in the mood. I got in my Chevy truck and set off for school.

The car park was filling up so I parked by the gates, I had my back to the school and that's when I heard a scream followed by shouting,

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" I didn't have to turn to know that the shouting was at me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Twilight **_

_The car park was filling up so I parked by the gates, I had my back to the school __and that's when I heard a scream followed by shouting, _

"_WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" I didn't have to turn to know that the shouting was at me._

BPOV

I was debating whether to run for it but Alice made my thoughts seem hopeless because I saw her shadow on the pavement in front of me. I still had my back to her; I didn't have to turn to see that the whole school was staring at us.

"What are you wearing?" She asked.

"Um, hi?" It sounded more like a question.

"What are you wearing?" She repeated more quietly.

"I was going to be late so I grabbed the first thing I saw in the wardrobe?" I asked.

"First thing you saw? Looks like you slept in there!" Her voice was getting higher again,

"Give her a break Alice," A voice said,

We both spun to see Edward standing there leaning against my truck with an irritated expression on his face, I stared at his face because I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Alice just glared at him then spun around to face me,

"See you in History Bella" She stormed away,

"Thanks," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I didn't do it for you; you stole the lime light from me so I wanted it back!" He grinned.

I narrowed my eyes and walked away. I could never tell if he was joking or actually telling the truth. I never have known.

I met Alice when I was 5 years old; we met because our mothers got on. Renee, my mum, and Esme, Alice's mum, went to gardening club together and then they became the best of friends and so on. I got left with Alice everyday after school so we hung out. Then I met Edward at the age of 9, I had a crush on him for a long time but then I saw what a player he was. I never did know why Edward didn't live with Carlisle and Esme for years but I never did plan on asking. Edward was always hot and cold towards me. One minute he'd smile and joke with me, like friends do. Next thing he'd act as if I don't exist. I'm dreading Biology now. The bell rang and brought me from my thoughts back to reality. I ran towards English, soon as I got in I ducked away from the teacher and sat at the back of the room. I saw Edward stride in like he owned the place, all the girls pushed there bags of the chairs next to them and gestured towards the seat next to them.

Mr Varner asked Edward, "Mr Cullen, what are you doing here?"

"I got moved," he grinned and Mr Varner sighed.

"Take a seat." He pointed towards the empty seats in the class.

Edward stood there looking around; no doubt he was looking for the seat next to the 'hottest' girl. He walked towards me when he saw me.

_No no no no!_ My head screamed.

He sat down next to me and I got a load of glares from the girls.

"'Sup Bella?" He looked at me a waggled his eye brows,

"Do you want everyone to hate me because they will now your sitting next to me?"

"Oh come on I have to copy of someone's work!" He smirked and I saw the girls sigh with relief.

I glared at him then started to pay attention to the teacher. I could feel Edward's stare on my face throughout the lesson, I kept biting my lip to stop myself from telling him to mind his own business.

EPOV

I walked into Mr Varner's room and immediately he asked,

"Mr Cullen, what are you doing here?" He looked puzzled,

"I got moved," I grinned at the thought, this made Mr Varner sigh.

"Take a seat," The he pointed to the empty seats.

I took a look round noticing all the girls staring at me, probably thinking I should sit next to them. I saw Bella, the seat next to her was free, I took my chance. I sat down next to her; she stared in disbelief and looked around the room.

"'Sup Bella?" I waggled my eyebrows when I sat down.

"Do you want everyone to hate me because they will now your sitting next to me?" I was shocked,

"Oh come on I have to copy of someone's work!" I smirked to hide my surprise.

She turned towards the teacher and I couldn't help but stare at her, I compared her to all the girls I had dated. She was beautiful with her chocolate brown hair and her wide, honest brown eyes. She kept biting her lip; I wanted to tell her to stop.

When class ended she stood up and walked away without a word. I wanted to be her friend, she seemed nice. But no where near as being a girl friend. I saw her walk off with Alice; I turned and walked the opposite way. As I was walking down the hall I saw Jessica talking to her friend by the lockers. I walked over and pulled her into a kiss, I was dying for one. Automatically like all girls she kissed me back and I pulled her away with me. Me and Jessica were going to ditch class, just as I was walking out the doors I saw Bella staring at me with her intense brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Twilight **___

BPOV

I stared at Edward as him and Jessica walked out of the doors hand in hand. It felt as if my heart was a pin cushion. I don't know why it hurt but it did. He looked at me but I couldn't seem to look away. Soon as he was out the doors I felt a tear tumble down my cheek, Alice waved her hand in front of my face and stared at where Edward was. She caught on quickly and dragged me towards the girl's bathroom. I felt Alice's warm embrace around me, she whispered something but I was too busy with my own thoughts to understand what she was saying.

"Bella?" I felt her let go,

"Yeah?" She snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Do you like Edward?" I couldn't talk,

I nodded. But then I frowned knowing he doesn't like me that way.

"I tell you what you need," Suddenly a grin appeared on her face.

"What?" I felt puzzled and I knew I looked puzzled too.

"I took you to a party, you was lonely and you got smashed, big whop!" She laughed "What you need now is a make over, something that will make Edward want you, be …"

I opened my mouth to close it again.

"a player." Her eyes twinkled with excitement.

It took a second to sink in,

"You want me to be a player like Edward so he'd want me?"

"Yes, but tease don't actually sleep with them." I caught on and actually like the sound of it.

I nodded and she squealed and pulled me into her warm embrace again.

The rest of the day flew by quickly and I felt excitement for after school to come, I wanted to go shopping. That surprised me. I walked to Biology to see Edward already seated, looking at his text book in front of him. He looked too deep in thought. I sat down and pulled out my books and read the pages over until Mr Mason came in and started the lesson.

EPOV

In break I was talking to Jasper, my best friend. He was talking to me about Bella. Every time he mentioned her name I felt a spark of happiness fly through me.

"Edward, you like her don't you?"

"I …uh…well," I stuttered.

I can't like anyone, I'm a player. I had just finished with Jessica; I was in need for a kiss after watching Bella the whole lesson biting her lip. But while I was kissing Jessica I was thinking over in my head was, she's not Bella.

"You like her!" He laughed.

I just nodded, and then I frowned at the thought that she didn't like me back.

"Then what you should do to get her to like you is…" He stared at me "Be a nerd."

I just stared waiting for the punch line, then I realised he wasn't joking.

"Be a nerd, then she'll like me?"

I now knew I liked her and I'd do anything to be with her. This sounded easy.

When I got to Biology she wasn't there so I pulled out my text book and was reading it, then I started thinking about Bella. I heard her chair next to me and I pretended I was busy because if I looked at her I know I'd get lost in her eyes like usual.

Be like Bella is what I'll do.

BPOV

Be like Edward is what I'll do.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Twilight **___

BPOV

School finally finished after an hour of P.E worst lesson ever! I left the building and headed towards my truck, I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"Where do you think your going?" I looked at Alice.

"I'll drive in my truck because I don't feel like leaving it at school," I laughed.

"Well Edward will take it home and you will travel with me now because that…" she pointed at the rusty truck "Will ruin your reputation!"

I stared in disbelief and Alice just stared at me. I sighed and nodded,

"Keys?" I jumped when I heard a voice in my ear.

"Here you go," I handed the keys "Don't scratch it!"

"Ha! Like it isn't scratched in the first place," he chuckled.

I laughed along then I felt Alice hit me so I stopped and walked away. I heard Alice walking beside me,

"What was that?!"

I simply shrugged and carried on walking towards her yellow Porsche. I hopped into the passenger's seat. Alice climbed in gracefully like always, and she sped out of the gates. I got a glimpse of Edward in my truck talking to Jasper who was laughing. I got an idea,

"Alice…?" I asked.

"Yes Bella?"

"Do you like Jasper?" I saw her face change colours.

"Excuse me? Jasper Whitlock? Um NO! I hate him!" She was almost screaming.

"Whoa sorry Alice I was just saying," I put my hands up in surrender.

"I… Sorry Bella," Alice said.

We were silent all the way to the shops, I was afraid I hurt her feelings. Soon as we got there she pulled me out of the car and towards the shops, usually I'd groan and pull away but today I was just as fast as she was. She was surprised by this.

"You actually want to do this," she stated.

"Yes, yes I do," I laughed.

EPOV

I just parked Bella's truck in the driveway and when I got out Charlie parked up,

"Edward?" He asked while locking the police car.

"Yes Chief Swan, Alice took Bella shopping." I handed him the keys and walked towards my Volvo which Jasper was parked in.

As I got in the Volvo I pushed Jasper towards the passenger's seat. I grinned as I sped of, but first I made sure Charlie wasn't watching. I didn't need a ticket now.

"Where we off to?" I asked.

"Shopping to be a nerd!" He grinned then burst into laughter.

"I'm up for this," I sounded more confident then I felt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long. :D**

**MUST READ! ****.net/s/5842706/1/Cinderella_A_twilight_Songfic**

**I noticed how I don't leave you guy's messages. Sorry. Didn't think about it. Hope you enjoy, Thanks for the reviews. Especially ****LittlePsychicPixieBitch and I don't have a name … You guys are the best, love ya! :D And how you guys want to kill me for not uploading for 2days. Have fun reading this.**

**I don't own Twilight **

BPOV

Alice whipped around the store like a … a … whippet. She picked up dresses and threw them at me then pushed me towards the changing rooms.

"Okay Alice calm down!" I laughed,

I closed the curtain and I heard Alice in the one next to me. I was trying on a dress, a black, knee length strapless dress. Looked more like something worn to a party than a school day. When I finally got the dress on I was standing looking in the mirror analyzing myself from every angle,

"You know Alice…!" I called to the dressing room beside me.

"Yes?" She hesitated.

"This would look great if I had make up on!" I heard her laugh, her chime bell laugh.

"That's the spirit!" That made me laugh.

I then heard a crash in the stall next to me,

"Alice?" I asked, very concerned.

"I … fell … over …!" She said between breathes, she was laughing too hard.

I started laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. I then heard a woman in another dressing room say to her friend,

"They…" She said in her nasal voice "…have issues."

That just set me and Alice off even more. We couldn't breathe; I was trying to take the dress off.

"Alice! The zip is stuck!" We was still laughing.

EPOV

We were walking through shop after shop to look for something to buy, something very nerd-a-fide. Then we came across a shop with male and female mannequins in the window with a whole range of clothing in.

"How about in here?" I pointed,

"Let's go!" Jasper laughed,

He was enjoying the fact that I will not be Edward Cullen the guy every girl loved; I'd be Edward Cullen the nerd. That was a big change. As we wandered towards the men section we heard lots of laughing coming from the changing rooms,

"I think something is funny?" I asked,

"You think?" Jasper shook his head and walked off.

I stopped to listen closer to the laughter, I could have sworn I've heard that laugh before, it reminded me of someone. I just shook my head like Jasper and jogged to catch up with him.

I saw a shirt and it looked amazing! It was black with _Loving the life I live _written on it. I was going to buy it but I knew Jasper's words would start with N and end in O.

"Edward look!" I saw what he was holding in his hands,

A blue tartan shirt with a black sleeveless jumper. I cringed mentally.

That shirt + me = reputation out the window.

"Um yeah okay," I sighed.

He handed it to me and I walked towards the changing rooms.

BPOV

When we finished laughing we walked out the changing rooms with the dresses in our hands, I walked over to the jewellery; I turned to see where Alice was. Then I saw a guy walking into the changing rooms, with bronze hair, messy. I could of sworn it was … no it couldn't be, he had a blue tartan shirt in his hand with a black sleeveless jumper in the other. That so couldn't of been him. Then my thoughts were interrupted by a guy standing in front of me with a big smile, automatically I recognized him.

"Jacob?" I smiled.

"Hey Bella!" He sounded very enthusiastic about seeing me.

"How are you?"

"I'm good now, you?" I noticed how he emphasized the word _now._

"I'm okay, just shopping." I pointed to the dresses in my hand.

"Bella? Shopping?" This made him laugh out loud.

I couldn't help but laugh at that,

"Yeah, me shopping what a big surprise!"

"Um… were having a party down at La Push tomorrow do you wanna come? You can bring a friend if you want."

"Bella!" Alice called coming up to me.

She froze next to me when she saw I was talking to someone.

"Oh sorry to interrupt,"

"No it's okay, I was just inviting Bella to come to a party tomorrow at La Push, do you wanna come as well?" Jacob asked.

Alice's face lit up like a kid on Christmas,

"I'd love to! We'll be there!" She squealed.

Jacob laughed and looked at me.

"Tomorrow, 8pm see you there,"

"Yeah, bye Jacob," I called as he walked away.

"Bye!" Shouted Alice.

He turned and waved then carried on walking out the shop.

I smiled at Alice as she was still squealing. I pointed towards a neck lace which looked amazing if I wore my red, spaghetti strap dress. Her mouth dropped open with a _pop_.

"Amazing! You know style!"

"You say it like my dress sense was bad," I laughed, then stopped when I saw her stare.

Okay, I admit my dress sense wasn't the best of all. Hoodies, jeans and converse.

"Bella, you just been invited to a party by a hot guy!" She shouted,

"Shh!" I hissed,

Then I saw her expression which made me laugh. It was excitement followed by happiness then lastly pride.

EPOV

I finished trying on the shirt; it didn't look half bad actually. Could have been worse. I walked out of the changing room looking around for Jasper. Then I caught the sight of Bella and she blew my breath away. Then a guy stood in front of her and she automatically smiled.

_Is that her boyfriend?_

My head was questioning it. Then I saw her laugh, I kept looking hoping she wouldn't look over. Alice came running over and then stopped; suddenly she was joined in the conversation. Then he walked away waving when Alice and Bella shouted their byes at him. Alice was now squealing and Bella picked out a necklace.

_She has style? _

I shushed myself in my head.

"Bella, you just been invited to a party by a hot guy!" She shouted,

My heart dropped then I saw Bella say something then start laughing.

I decided I wasn't going to buy the shirt; Bella looked like she already had someone. I turned and I could have sworn I saw her stare at me.

BPOV

After I finished laughing I saw the bronze hair in the corner of my eye, I looked and I was right. It was Edward but he had a very pained expression in his face. I could have sworn he caught a glimpse of me. Then a girl walked up to him and they was talking, Alice was blabbering on about something to me but I couldn't hear her. Then the girl leaned up and kissed Edward's cheek. My heart dropped. I decided to put the clothes back because it looked like Edward already liked someone.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own twilight.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey **

**LittlePsychicPixieBitch: Jasper is yummy**

**Me: No, Edward is.**

**LittlePsychicPixieBitch: Didn't you hear!**

**Me: WHAT!?**

**LittlePsychicPixieBitch: He came out the closet.**

**Me: *evils***

BPOV

I told Alice I wanted to put the clothes back but she refused and threatened to tell Edward there and then that I liked him. So I accepted the fact that I was going to be a player. I will no longer be Bella the nerd; I will be Bella the player.

After we paid for the clothes we went to Starbucks to buy a coffee.

We sat at the table by the window so I could watch everyone in the shopping mall walk past; every time I saw guys I compared them to Edward. But after about 10 minutes I realized no one could compare to him.

"Here you go Bella," said Alice while handing me a coffee.

I sipped it but then quickly realizing I hate coffee. I held my tongue out in disgust. Alice stared at me then burst out laughing.

"Oh my god ha you hate coffee!" She stated the obvious.

I glared at her with my tongue still hanging out, and then I saw standing at the counter watching me is Edward so I sucked my tongue back up. Alice stopped laughing to see where my eyes were glued. She saw Edward and her eyes opened wide, I just stared. Stared into his green eyes.

"Bella!" Hissed Alice.

I blinked to break the hold, and then I realized Edward didn't take his eyes off me. Even though I had caught him staring. I blushed and hid my face. Alice pulled my hand and ran out the shop, I looked at Edward before the door closed and he looked sad. I must have been imagining it.

EPOV

After shopping I was dragged into Starbucks by Jasper, he loves coffee. I hate it. I was staring at the menu when the smell of coffee hit me like a brick wall, I felt sick. I spun around to look for the perfect seat, away from the coffee. Then I saw her, Bella had just taken a sip of her coffee. Her tongue rolled out her mouth and she spat. Guess she didn't like it either.

"Oh my god ha you hate coffee!" Shouted Alice from across the café.

She stated the obvious, and then I saw Bella glare at her. She looks cute; she looks like a kitten trying to be a lion. Then she saw me, she sucked her tongue back up. Alice then glanced behind her to see me staring, but I couldn't stop staring into her eyes.

_I love you I LOVE YOU! _I shouted in my head.

Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her away; I couldn't help but be sad. She stared as she was being pulled. I smiled, but I smiled too late. She was already gone. Tomorrow I will tell her I love her no matter what!


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own twilight.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Edward loves me and Jasper is jealous ;)**

**LittlePsychicPixieBitch: Is not!**

**Me: Is too!**

**LittlePsychicPixieBitch: Is not!!!**

**Me: IS TOO!**

**LittlePsychicPixieBitch: Is too!**

**Me: Is not .. oh damn it!**

**Jasper: I'm not jealous, I have someone special already.**

**LittlePsychicPixieBitch: *Jumps up and down* O o o !**

**Jasper: Alice.**

**LittlePsychicPixieBitch: *Growls and twitches***

**Me: Unlucky! :L**

**Edward: And I love Bella**

**Me: *Copy's LittlePsychicPixieBitch***

**LittlePsychicPixieBitch: Nicki, you thinking what I'm thinking.**

**Me: Yep!**

**Edward and Jasper: What?**

**LittlePsychicPixieBitch and me: BATH BOMBS!!!! **

EPOV

I woke up feeling pretty rubbish, my hair was everywhere. Normally I'd leave it like that but today was a new day. A new me. I got out of bed and fumbled putting my clothes on, I looked in the mirror. A guy was standing there with hair combed back out of his eyes; he was wearing a blue shirt with a black sleeveless jumper. Black jeans and black shoes.

_This isn't me!_

Just then Alice came running looking all excited until she saw my clothes then froze,

"Edward, why are you dressed like that?" She slowly took a step forward without taking her eyes off my clothes.

"I wanted a change?" It sounded more like a question.

"Why?" She covered her mouth; I have a bad feeling about this.

"Because I wanted to," I snapped.

"Oh," She said into her hand, and then she started giggling and ran out the room.

"Weird girl that one is," I sighed.

I went down to the kitchen to find Carlisle and Esme staring at me, I didn't want to have a discussion in the morning so I shrugged. I walked straight to the coffee maker and poured some in the cup. I felt their stares on my back,

"Okay, if you stare anymore your going to burn a hole in my back," I laughed.

I heard them chuckle and walk away. I drank my coffee in one, it burnt my throat. But then I felt instantly awake. I grabbed my book and ran out the house towards the Volvo to find Alice already sat in making herself comfortable.

"Comfortable Alice?" I asked.

She squirmed and patted her dress flat then flashed a smile at me,

"Very much."

I sighed and jumped, on the way to school I often heard Alice giggling and when I looked at her she sat there biting her lip.

_She's up to something! _My head shouted.

Soon as we got to the parking lot I unfastened my seat belt but made no movement, this got Alice looking at me.

"What are you up to?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" She squeaked and ran out of the car.

I growled and got out of the car, already aware of people staring at me.

"It's going to be one of those days, is it?" I muttered.

"How would you know? You're loved!" A girl said her voice thick with disbelief.

I looked at her and I realized something.

"Bella?" I felt my mouth pop open and my eyes got bigger.

She had a black dress on and it clung to her hips, her figure was amazing. Her hair was down, it was wild. She smirked at me.

"What you looking at Cullen?"

"I … uh … um … Bella?" I asked, I couldn't be sure if it was her.

It was Bella. Isabella Swan. What happened?


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own twilight.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Where's Edward?**

**LittlePsychicPixieBitch: Um no where *looks guilty***

**Me: What did you do to my Edward?!**

**LittlePsychicPixieBitch: Nothing bad just put light bulbs everywhere so he can't come out in the light **

**Me: Evil *evils***

BPOV

Edward was just staring at me, mouth open. He could catch flies. I looked down at his clothes looked different too. They looked like a nerds clothes, I remembered what Alice said so I used it.

"Did you sleep in your closet?" I raised my eyebrows.

I saw a few emotions fly across his face, hurt, annoyed, amusement.

"Where did you get that attitude from?" He asked in a stern voice.

"My idol," I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"Me?"

"Yep," I flicked his collar and walked away.

I tried to waggle my hips when I walked, I saw everyone staring at me. That makes me smile, the more guys to like me the better. Edward is going to be so jealous. It surprised me to see how much I could be a player, this is so easy.

"Hey," Mike Newton walked over towards me staring, at my breasts.

"Hey Mike," I made my voice lower.

"I…uh…wanna come to mine Friday? I have a house party."

This was a perfect opportunity, like Jacob's party tonight. Life was starting to make sense. I nodded, and walked away. I saw Edward leaning on his car talking to Jasper. I saw Alice and walked towards her, she was staring at her hair in a little mirror. She looked up and saw me coming, her mouth dropped just like Edward's. Like brother like sister.

"How do I look?" I twirled on the spot.

"Amazing! Oh the party tonight!" She squealed.

"And were going to Mike Newton's party Friday," I smiled.

"Oh wow Bella see, you're loved!" She bounced up and down.

I walked to class with Alice bouncing like the Easter Bunny next to me. Everyone was still staring.

EPOV

It was Bella, she had changed and she said I was her idol. I didn't like it. She was acting like she owned the school, but I see that's how I acted. She must have got annoyed with me. No wonder why she didn't like me. Thank God I changed.

"Is that Bella?" I leaned against my car and turned to Jasper.

"Yeah, Isabella Swan." I sighed.

"She's changed, to a … a slut!" He laughed and stopped when I gripped the bridge of my nose, "Sorry," he muttered.

I breathed in deeply and let go, I looked around and saw Bella walking off with Alice next to her bouncing by her arm, and she looked around looking very smug of herself. Bitch!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while. **

**Guys are a lot of work ;)**

Teacher: Open a window Nicki

Me: Okay *opens window to the sun* I'M GONNA SPARKLE!

LittlePsychicPixieBitch & I don't have a name …: No, just no *looks away*

EPOV

Okay, I knew I walked around like I owned the school but was I always so smug? I didn't think so. I would confront Bella today in Biology and tell her to stop at once!

_Or you could get back at her. _My head thought.

I thought it through, that could work. That's what I'm gonna do. Get at Bella until she changes back, which means I'm going back to normal.

I took off the black jumper and threw it in through the window into the front seat of my car. I ran my hands through my hair messing it up and then unbuttoned my top 3 buttons. I felt like me now. I noticed all the girls watched me, I liked that.

So, what would I do to Bella first? I remembered the dress she was wearing. I might accidentally on purpose drop something on her, no, too pathetic.

I walked to Biology on my own knowing people were still staring at me. As I walked into the classroom I noticed Bella wasn't there, probably in the bathroom putting on make up.

_She doesn't need it. _My head whispered.

"Shut up," I muttered to myself.

I looked down at her chair where she was supposed to be in about 5 minutes. Then it clicked, 5 minutes was enough to put something on her chair, I chuckled to myself. I walked up to the teacher's desk and picked up some play dough and acid which is colourless. I had no idea what I was doing because as everyone knows, I'm not a scientist. I walked over to Bella's chair and flattened the play dough and put a few drops on top of acid on top. I quickly threw the remains into the bin next to me. I sat down and pulled out a text book.

Bella didn't know what she had coming.

BPOV 

I walked into Biology to find Edward already sitting down reading a text book, I noticed his clothes are back to normal.

"That didn't take long," I smiled and sat down.

"What? Oh the clothes, yeah." He smiled still looking down.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

He looked up confused,

"I was nasty to you in the car park, I didn't mean it," I looked down at my hands,

In the corner of my eye an emotion flashed across his face, guilt? I ignored it hoping I was wrong, when I felt a wet patch underneath me. I stood up to look at the seat, nothing was there. Then I felt the back of my dress for a wet patch and I found it. It wasn't just wet; there was a lump of something. I pulled it and it wouldn't come off. I turned my head to look and I saw a glimpse of play dough, then a smell hit me hard. Acid? Oh no way!

I looked at Edward and he was looking down biting his lip. He looked guilty but a bit smug.

"You did this," I accused.

"I don't know what you mean,"

"Edward Cullen you done this to me!" I screamed at his face.

"You was a bitch to me so I wanted to get you back, I didn't think you'd say sorry!" He held up his hands in a surrender.

I growled and launched for him.

DGS/ADMINISTRATOR/FF_2215072_ 1 of 1 20/04/10


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoping to upload quite a few chapters today since I haven't uploaded for days :) Sorry...**

**As I said, guy business. Very annoying ;)**

_I launched at him._

BPOV

I landed on the floor on top of Edward; I grabbed a bunch of his shirt forcing him to look at me.

"This is unacceptable Edward! What were you thinking of accomplishing doing this!" I screamed at him,

"I didn't mean to!" He pleaded,

"I hate you!" Vemon dripped from my voice.

He froze and looked hurt, and then it disappeared.

"Fine, you were being a bitch anyway,"

Still on top of him, I stared into his green eyes trying to read between the lies. I felt hurt but I couldn't help but notice my heart was racing fast.

"I was not," I whispered. I felt like break down crying.

".Me," He said his face expressionless.

I rolled over and got up. He wouldn't look at me. Instantly I felt terrible. I opened my mouth to apologize but Mr. Varner walked in ordering the class room into silence. I didn't realize the class had watched what happened. Great. Mr Varner saw me standing up and asked,

"Miss Swan, are you okay?"

I felt terrible, ill, sad. I wanted to go home, I need to change my clothes any way.

"No," I whispered.

"Do you want to go to the nurse? He raised his left eye brow in question.

"I ... uh ... er ... yes please," I scurried towards the door.

I didn't turn to see who was staring, my guess the whole class was. I blinked back the tears but one silenty escaped from my eye and down my face. I hoped no one saw it, I walked out the room. I didn't want to go to the nurse right away, so I walked towards the bathroom. I didn't want to let out my tears but I couldn't contain them any longer. I stopped by the locker and bent my head. I cried so much. It felt as if my heart was breaking, like someone had just dug a whole inside my chest. I automatically went quiet when i heard foot steps behind me. I didn't turn to look i just ran towards the nurse's office.

EPOV

I was pleading to her, but she told me she hated me. She sounded like she meant it. I couldn't stop the hurt from plastering my face. Instead I replaced it with my poker face.

"Fine, you were being a bitch anyway," I was lying to myself more than Bella. I didn't ask for an apology, but she gave me one anyway.

She was still on top of me, I felt my heart flutter like butterfly wings.

"I was not," she whispered.

I couldn't let her see what she does to me so I kept my face expressionless.

".Me," I said the words one by one because I was afraid my voice would shake and give me away.

She rolled over onto the floor and got up. I didn't look at her as I stood up. Mr Varner walked in telling the class nicely; Sit down, Shut up.

I took my seat, noticing Bella stood there, speechless.

"Miss Swan, are you okay?" He sounded very concerned.

She just stood there, petrified.

"No," She whispered, I barely heard her.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I...uh...er...yes please," she hurried to the door.

She left the room but not before I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I felt horrible. I'm hurting her but I love her. Soon as she was gone I raised my hand to grab Mr. Varner's attention.

"Mr. Cullen?" He asked.

"Can I get to the bathroom?" I half smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes.

"Um..." He looked towards the door and put the two pieces of puzzle together, "Yeah, sure."

I walked out the room. I was about to take a short cut to the nurse's office when I heard sobbing. I followed the sound and saw a girl curled over crying. I realized the girl was Bella. I took a few steps towards her and froze when she stopped crying, cocking her head to the side. I took one more step forward and she started running. I was going to catch up to her when Mr. Varner called my name.

"I've been looking for you, 10 minutes is enough," he demanded.

I followed Mr. Varner's lead.


	11. Chapter 11

**I realised I didn't do a disclaimer for my last chapter. Sorry, I didn't know what to write. :D**

**This is my 3rd chapter I am going to upload today. I'm so hoping to finish the story today and start a new one. But that's if I'm lucky :) Review please :D **

BPOV

I walked into the office and up to the desk were Mrs Cooper was.

"How may I help you?" She put aside her work and looked up, then she looked horrified when she saw my face. My make up must of been running and made me look like a complete mess.

"I don't feel well," I said looking at the ocean blue coloured carpet.

"Oh well, let's see. Miss Swan isn't it?" She asked clicking away at the computer.

"Yeah," I didn't look at her.

"Go sit down and I'll be with you in a minute." She pointed towards the row of chairs.

"Okay," I muttered.

I sat down closing my eyes and rubbing my temple on my head. I don't know how long I was there for but a sudden breeze made me jump. I opened my eyes to see Mrs Cooper walking around. I stood up,

"You're awake!" Mrs Cooper came jogging up to me.  
"Awake?"

"Yeah, you fell alseep about an 1hour ago." She pointed towards the clock.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I bit my lip.

"No worries, you have permission off your dad to go home," she smiled.

"Thank you." I turned and walked out of the office.

I was walking through the crowded school. I saw faces of people I recognized, all from Biology. They stared at me as I walked past. I caught the sight of Alice, her face was all scrunched up in concentration. She was talking to Edward. I wanted so badly to walk up to them but I couldn't face Edward again. Alice looked away and saw me, she looked at Edward and shooed him away. She ran towards me pushing through the crowd.

"Bella!" She embraced me in a tight hug when she got to me.

"Uh hi Alice, I'm actually on my way home." I motioned towards the door.

"Oh... Edward told me what happened today..." She trailed off when she saw the hurt on my face that I'd been trying so hard to hide.

"Oh well," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Party tonight at La Push!" She squealed changing the subject.

I groaned intenally, then I smiled. It looked more like a grimance.

"It'll be fun, I promise," she put her hand on her heart and pouted.

I sighed.

"Yes! I'll come round at 5 then," She pulled me into another embrace and screamed in delight when she stared behind me.

"ALICE! Don't do that!" I covered my ears.

"Sorry," she mouthed then grinned still staring behind.

I turned around to see a huge poster. It was almost screaming the words. It said:

**SCHOOL PROM **

**13th SEPTEMBER**

**19:00pm-12:00am**

**COUPLES DANCE**

**MASQUERADE BALL**

I knew what was running thorugh Alice's head. The perfect dance. Urgh, personally I didn't see it.

"Oh and I give up being a player," I muttered as I walked away.

"Don't!"

I froze when i realized the date, I spun around and said to Alice,

"You want me and you to go, don't you."

"Oh please Bella please!" She pouted.

"It's on my birthday!" I growled.

"Perfect!" She squealed.

I thought about it and realized I was never going to win against Alice so I gave in now.

"Fine," I snapped and walked out into the car park.

"THANKS!" Alice shouted from the door.

As I got into my truck I felt even worse now. Edward was one problem but seeing as i can't dance not alone walk on a flat surface. I just imagine myself slipping up in front of everyone, but I would be wearing a mask so no one would notice. But if anyone ever thought, _who is that?_ They'd easily guess who it was. Thinking of it I wondered what day it is today. I couldn't actually remember.

Soon as I got home I raced inside and checked the calander. September 3rd. Could it really be 10 days until I'm 18? Oh dear. 10 days til the dance. My stomach tightened.

"Bella?" Charlie walked in the kitchen.

"I've been waiting for you," Then he saw my face and rushed up to me.

"I just don't feel well that's all," I hugged him back when he squeezed me.

"You've been crying," He stated.

"I just don't feel well," I repeated.

I let go of him and walked to my room. I shut the door and laid down, i felt tired again even though I slept at school. I was thinking about Edward, the dance and other stuff. I got my phone out and text Mike,

_Sorry Mike,_

_I can't come to your party at the weekend. I really wanted to :( _

_Bella x_

I'm a bad liar but not by text, almost a minute later I got a text from Mike.

_Oh that sucks._

_We will have to go to see a movie to make up for it then :)_

_Mike xxxx_

That was too many x's on the end and I knew my answer to that movie. No. I don't like Mike that way, only as friends.

I closed my eyes, refusing to text back to that. Then I drifted into unconciousness.

I dreamt that I was at the dance, I didn't bother to see what I was wearing because I was dancing with a handsome stranger, even with a mask on it was easy to see he had perfect features. He smiled a crooked smile. The song was coming to an end and he slowly pulled my mask off and let it fall to the floor. I started to slide his mask off when he leaned in, I stopped breathing. His lips touched mine and I felt electricity. I kissed back which made him more eager, my lips parted when his tongue traced my bottom lip. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his around my wasit pulling me closer. We pulled away for breath and I slid off his mask, it was Edward.

_Edward?_

Then he pulled me closer and kissed me again.

I woke up abruptly.

_Edward? _I asked in my head again.

I rubbed my eyes and almost jumped through the roof when someone cleared there throat.

"Oh sorry," Alice laughed.

I looked at her at the other side of the room holding a bag in her hand, it was my dress to Jacob's party tonight.

"Okay, let's see." I jumped out of bed, still in my clothes.

I glanced at my phone before I grabbed the dress out of Alice's hands,

5:37pm.

I slept longer than neccessary.

She stood up and held out the dress. I grabbed it and walked towards the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**This will be the 4th chapter in one day. Oh too much work. I do more writing and reading on Fan Fiction than at school, what does that tell you? Frae, Uma don't answer that :)**

**I think I will be able to finish for tonight. How great is that! :D **

**Then I'll get started on another :) I think the next one Jasper should be found out to be Gay! ;) Lol Frae.**

EPOV

I got a text from Alice during the last lesson saying:

_There is the school prom in 10 days._

_You're going! _

I knew there was no way of saying no. Then I heard a chuckle, I saw Jasper looking over my shoulder reading the text.

"Cute," he muttered.

"Did you just call my sister cute?" I turned my chair around.

"I ... uh ... no way."

"You like her!" I accused.

"So! You like Bella!" He replied.

I didn't know what to say to that. Then I had a good idea, I text Alice back.

_Sure, I'm going. So is Jasper._

She text back very quickly saying:

_Jasper? You're best friend?_

I laughed out loud and text back:

_Yeah, why? Got a problem?_

I was waiting for a text back and so was Jasper, I knew he had been reading over my shoulder again. My phone buzzed and I read:

_No! No problem. It'll be fun!_

I smiled and put my phone away.

"You know it's rude to read people's text," I laughed.

"I wasn't," He looked away.

I turned around and raised an eye brow.

"I'm not stupid!" I laughed even louder. "You like my sister!"

"I don't!" I rolled my eyes and turned towards the teacher.

I looked at the clock, we had 5 minutes before we could go home. I felt relief wash through me, then i thought of something. Alice is dragging me and Jasper to the prom which means Bella is going. 13th Septemeber. Sounds familiar.

_Why is that date important other than the dance?_

I'd find out later. I was too lost in thought that I only realised people running out the doors. I packed my bag and walked out towards my volvo. I jumped in and threw my bag in the back. Alice slid in very gracefully.

"How was school?" She asked striking up a conversation.

"What happens on 13th Septmember other than the dance?" I blurted out.

"Bella's 18th birthday, why?" She raised an eye brow.

"Just wondering, thought I recognized the date."

"Speaking of Bella, can you drop me off there?" She looked out the wind screen.

"Yeah sure," I changed direction.

We was silent all the way to Bella's, soon as we got there I parked in the drive way. Charlie walked out the house in his uniform.

"Hey kids!" He waved.

"Hey Charlie," we said in unision.

"Wow you really are twins," he laughed.

"Yeah," we said together and laughed.

"Bella's asleep at the moment, she came home early. She looked crushed, make up smeared everywhere, dirty clothes and all. She said she didn't feel well. I've been so worried." He sighed and wiped his forehead. "Well I have to go to work, see ya!" He walked away.

I felt crushed now. My face must of shown how I was feeling because Alice put her hand on my shoulder and said,

"Don't worry. I'll sort it."

I put my hand on top of her's,

"Thanks your the best."

"I know." She grinned and jumped out of the car and ran to the boot.

She tapped it and i popped the catch to open it. She pulled out a bag and ran inside Bella's house.

It looked like a bag where dresses are kept.

Bella was going to a party?

I looked at the time and drove away. 4:34.

BPOV

While in the bathroom I was replaying the dream over and over. I pulled the dress over my head and stared in the mirror at my reflection. The dress was deep purple, it was a summer dress. Not too showy thank God. The dress had 3 quater length arms and it stopped at my knee caps. It was perfect. I picked up my other clothes and walked out of the bathroom,

"Thanks Alice it's perfect!" I hugged her after I threw my clothes on the bed.

"It's okay," She smiled huge. I thought ear to ear was a expression.

I saw what she was wearing. It was beautiful. She had a pink strapless dress on that stops at her knee's. Her hair was straightened. With a white flower in it. Her make up looked very natural.

I sat down at the chair in front of my mirror and let Alice have her way. I felt the different textures of the brushes. Soft, rough and stiff. I noticed I was thinking about the dream lots. After a while, Alice tapped my shoulder and pointed towards the mirror. My chocolate brown hair was starightened, my chocolate brown eyes surrounded by eye liner and mascara. I had clear lip gloss on and pale pink eye shadow. I had hardly any blush because knowing me I'd blush naturally anyway. I looked at the time, 7:30.

"That took a while," I laughed.

"Yeah, you was day dreaming, what you thinking about?" Her eye brows knitted together.

"Huh," I smiled.  
"What?"

"You look like Edward when you do that," I whispered.

"Don't kiss me!" She covered her mouth.

I laughed really loudly and walked out the door but not before giving her a thump on the arm.

"Ouch!" She protested.

"Let's get going now," I grabbed my keys and walked towards the truck.

"No! No!" She shouted and ran to the door in front of me.

"What?" She snatched the keys out of my hands.

"Were driving in _my _car!" She squealed.

"_You _have a _car?" _She nodded and covered my eyes with her hands.

I let her lead the way outside and then she let go. It was a yellow porshe.

"Oh my god Alice that is AMAZING!" I had to squeal now.

"I know, right?" She hopped in the driver seat and I got in the passengers.

We spoke all the way to Jacob's but we never once mentioned Edward. This made me better but then again sad. Maybe he didn't care that I'm hurt.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar call as we parked in the drive way.

"Jacob!" I called.

I jumped out and ran towards him. He embraced me in a bear hug,

"Can't...breathe..." I gasped.

"Sorry," He chuckled and let go.

"This is Alice," I motioned towards Alice who was locking the car.

"Whoa. Nice car!"

"I know, right?" She laughed.

I laughed too because she said the same thing to me.

"Let's go inside a minute. Quil and Embry will pick us up in a minute,"

"Okay, I haven't seen Billy for a while," I smiled.

As we got in doors I heard the TV in the living room. Jacob lingered by the doorway of the living room.

"Dad look who's here," He pulled me forwards,

I recognized Billy straight away, he didn't look any different except he looks more wiser in the face.

"Hey Billy!" I walked up to him and shock his hand.

"Hey Bella, haven't seen you in years!"

"Too long, right?" I laughed.

"Agreed," Jacob muttered from the door way.

We stared at him and his cheeks grew darker. Alice was just stood there, silently for once.

"This is Alice Cullen," I pointed at Alice.

"Nice to meet you Alice," Billy waved at her.

"You too," Alice smiled.

We heard a honking of a horn from outside, automatically Jacob ran to the front door.

"Be there in a minute!" He shouted out the door, "Bella, Alice come on!" He shouted to us.

"Bye Billy," I waved and followed Alice out the front door and into the car.

Quil and Embry looked at us as we got in and then they exchanged glances.

"Quil, Embry, Bella, Alice," Jacob pointed us out one by one.

I smiled and looked at Alice. She looked excited. It was easy to make a converstation with them, they were very easy to get along with. At one point I felt pretty left out because they was all talking about cars and i had no idea what they was on about. Jacob tried to stretch the conversation to include me by saying,

"Bella, what's your favourite car?" Everyone went quiet waiting for an answer.

"Um...Ford?" Everyone laughed at me.

This started them off again. I sat there thinking all the way. Soon as we got to the party we stepped out of the car and Alice said,

"Let the party begin,"


	13. Chapter 13

**5th chapter. Lol. It's 20:10. I have an R.E test to revise for. I might actually skip everything until the prom after the party. Sorry. I'll write more fan fiction though but I'll finish it before i upload it lol.**

_"Let the party begin," _

BPOV

The party went by ever so fast. It was like a blur. Like someone hit fast forward. Maybe because I was enjoying it or maybe it was because I was thinking about Edward all the way through. Imagining what he would say or do if he was here and then i remembered, he doesn't care. Before I knew it the party was over, Alice was loving every second of it. Quil and Embry gave me, Alice and Jacob a lift back to Jacob's house. Again they was talking but this time they was talking about something else. I didn't know what because I was too caught up in my thoughts to concentrate.

"Bella?" Alice called from the back seat. I jumped.

"Oh yeah" I looked around and saw that we was there.

"Ha bit slow," Alice joked. Only lightly though.

I got out the car so did Jacob and Alice. We waved to Quil and Embry and walked into the house. I didn't realise it was so late. Billy was asleep when we got in so we tip toed into the kitchen. Alice ran outside a minute to check her car, probably hoping someone didn't scratch it. I sat down at the table and Jacob leaned against the counter.

"Bella, what's bothering you?" He asked.

"Oh nothing to worry about," I shrugged.

"Seriously Bella,"

"Just a boy," I admitted sheepishly.

"Oh," This shut him up.

Just then Alice came running in covered in water,

"It's raining!" She screamed.

"Really?" Jacob and I said at the same time.

I laughed but Jacob still looked upset. I thought this was time to leave.

"Time to go, bye Jacob," I waved and walked into the rain. We ran towards the porshe that was parked closer to the door.

As we jumped in and drove away Alice asked the questions that lingered in her eyes all night long.

"So what was up with you at the party?"

"I don't know, parties not my thing." I shrugged.

"Seriously," she gave me a look to say 'tell me now'.

"Edward," I whispered his name.

"It's going to be okay," I stared at her and she sighed, "Trust me,"

"Fine," I grumbled.

_**The day of the dance.**_

EPOV

Alice had gone shopping with Bella, I bet they had a good time. Hopefully Bella enjoyed herself. Maybe she met a guy who loves her more than I do and who doesn't hurt her. My heart squeezed,

_No, maybe she hasn't met the perfect guy. But maybe she has..._

I laid down in the bed and closed my eyes, I was hoping to fall asleep but I just couldn't bring myself around sleeping. My head was too crowded. with thoughts, and they all included Bella. I need to get over her, she'd never want me. I have to stop thinking about her for a start! I threw a pillow across the room and Alice happened to catch it,

"What's up with you?" She looked at me with bold eyes.

"Bella," I whispered her name.

I laid back down but this time I didn't close my eyes. Behind my eye lids all I can see is Bella.

"God, you two are so stupid!" I sat up,

"What?"

"You love her Edward!"

This upset me, why did she just call Bella stupid?

"Don't call Bella stupid, she has nothing to do with this!" I shouted, enraged.

"She loves you too!" Alice shouted back.

"I don't care, Bella is ... what did you say?" I stopped talking.

"She loves you too you know," I felt my heart flutter.

"Oh, how do you know?" I asked.

"She told me,"

I love Bella, that's easy to understand but Bella loves me?

"Edward, what I don't understand is, girl's tell you they love you all the time, why does that make Bella different?"

"She is different from those other girls, she's smart, beautiful and is so down to earth. I always feel happy when I'm with her. When she's gone I feel like a part of me is missing and I need to see her to bring it back," I threw my hands up in the air.

"Oh ... well ... get changed the dance is in 2 hours!" She ran out of the room.

I stood and walked over to the wardrobe to pull out my tux and mask. It didn't look very comfy but hopefully Bella will like it.

_She loves you. _

I was trying to wrap my head around the news. Well, it was news to me. I was going to tell her tonight.

BPOV

I didn't hear the sound of Alice's porshe, instead she just turned up in my bedroom with bags upon bags. I had to admit I was sort of excited for the dance. The lights, the decoration. It was all a wee bit exciting. I wanted to see my dress,

"Alice, the dress!" I almost screamed when she came in the door.

"You're excited!" She stated the obvious.

She pulled out my dress from the bag, it was spagetti strap, shocking pink, knee length. It sparkled too. I couldn't speak, it was amazing.

"Oh and Happy Birthday!" She laughed and passed a bag over to me.

It had a gift in it. I opened my mouth to protest and Alice shushed me. I laughed and opened the box. It was a locket and inside was a picture of me and Alice from Jacob's party.

"I love it thanks!" I grinned and put it on.

"Time to get changed."

I grabbed my dress and ran into the bathroom, it took me a while to get changed because I didn't want to rip it. As i walked out of the bathroom Alice was bending over searching through a bag.

"Alice?" I asked,

"1 minute," Then she stood up and waved something pink in my face. "Why not play with there eyes?"

I saw that she was holding shocking pink extentions. I nodded, she placed them in my hair. They matched my dress. Alice was wearing an one shouldered electric blue dress, it was knee length like mine. She already had her make up on and her hair done, it hung in ringlets. She sat me down and culred my hair and put on my make up too. By the time we had finished it was time to get to the dance. I was about to walk out the bedroom when Alice cleared her throat I spun round, as fast as I could in pink heels. She held my mask in her hand, I smiled and put it on. It didn't look like me at all. We got into the porshe, no one knew she had that car because she hid it in her garage while still getting lifts from Edward every morning. I hadn't spoke to him since the day he put acid and play dough on me. But i did go back to sweats.

"We're there," Alice squealed.

As we got out of the car, I noticed how I didn't recognize anway. We walked in doors because it was cold outside. I looked around at the place, it wasn't what I expected. It was better. We got out of the way and stood in the corner. Just then the doors opened and our mouths dropped when two drop dead gorgeous guys came in. One had perfect features, he was wearing a black tux. I felt my mouth drop but i couldn't close it. The guy next to him had messy hair too, he wasn't as tall though.

"Who are they?" I said pointing at them.

"I don't know," Alice shouted over the music.

One shorter one caught the sight of me and Alice and pointed towards us. The taller one smiled and walked over. I felt like hyperventiliating. But Alice already beat me to it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Last chapter! This one is inspired by a song. It makes it better if you listen to the song while reading it. Song is , You Are The One - Toni Gonzaga and Sam Milby.**

_Just then the doors opened and our mouths dropped when two drop dead gorgeous guys came in. One had perfect features, he was wearing a black tux. I felt my mouth drop but i couldn't close it. The guy next to him had messy hair too, he wasn't as tall though. _

_"Who are they?" I said pointing at them._

_"I don't know," Alice shouted over the music._

_One shorter one caught the sight of me and Alice and pointed towards us. The taller one smiled and walked over. I felt like hyperventiliating. But Alice already beat me to it. _

BPOV

They walked towards us not looking around at everyone staring at them. The taller one kept his stare on me, I didn't recognize him. So how would he know me. As soon as they got to us Alice held her breath.

"Hello," The shorter one said, his voice was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey," Alice squeaked.

"Do you want to dance?" Alice looked at me and I smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah, sure," she said,

He held out his hand and she held onto it and he walked towards the dance floor.

"I would say do you want to dance but only if you promise not to fall over," He smiled a crooked smile at me, it was almost blinding.

"I promise," I whispered.

He held out his hand still smiling, I took it without hesitating. He lead me to the dance floor. First we stood there looking at each other then I felt his hand place on my hip and the other one still holding my hand, I placed my free hand on his shoulder. The song was just ending so we waited until the next one came on. It so happens to tell the truth.

_Another day passes by, i'm dreamin' of you,  
And though i know it might be just a dream, dreams come true,  
Somewhere, somehow i'll find you even though it takes all of  
My life{all of my life}_

He twirled me around, I felt the wind on me. Some how dancing with him felt perfect.

_And when i finally do{and when i finally do}  
I know inside my heart{ i know inside my heart}  
That there could be no doubt, i knew it from the start_

The song happened to be my life story already.

_{you are the one}you are the one  
That i've been searching for my whole life through,  
{you are the one}you are the one that i've been looking for  
And now that i have found you,  
i'll never let you go, i'll hold you in my arms  
You are the one_

This song reminded me of Edward, then i rememebered he didn't care.

_Another night spent alone  
I'm lying in the dark{lying in the dark}  
I don't know your name  
But i know your voice sings to my heart{voice sings to my heart}  
A sweet melody, a symphony of love_

This guy is making me feel amazing, like nothing could hurt me. Who is he?

_I know that come one day{i know that come one day}  
I time for you and me{a time for you and me}  
To finally be together, cause i know we're meant to be  
{you are the one}you are the one  
That i've been searching for my whole life through,  
{you are the one}you are the one that i've been looking for  
And now that i have found you,  
i'll never let you go, i'll hold you in my arms_

Again he twirled me, now i noticed people were staring at us. Obviously had no clue who it is under the mask. This boy is going to have a shock finding out it's Bella Swan, the klutz, under here.

_Forever's a meaningless word  
Even though you're here with me  
Here by my side, here in my heart_

_i'll never let you go i'll hold you in my arms_

I could have sworn I felt his hand squeeze mine. Maybe he likes me. Urgh it's me I'm on about. No one likes me, even Edward. Especially Edward.

_{you are the one} you are the one that i've been searching for my whole life through  
{you are the one}that i've been looking for and now that i have found you  
i'll never let you go, i'll hold you in my arms  
{you are the one} you are the one that i've been searching for my whole life through  
{you are the one}that i've been looking for and now that i have found you  
i'll never let you go, i'll hold you in my arms  
_

I think i know all the words now, and I now know it is my life story except Edward isn't mine. He never will be.

_Cause you are the one, you are the one_

He mimed the last sentence, I was speechless. We had stopped dancing now, just staring into each others eyes. He slid off my mask and smiled. Then leaned into kiss me. I tip toed to meet his lips half way. They sent a static shock through out my body, I parted my lips when his tongue traced my lower lip. Then it clicked. I pulled away. I knew it before I pulled the mask off,

"Edward," I breathed.

"I love you," He smiled and kissed me again.

When I pulled away I hugged him tightly and said, "I love you too,"

He put his hand under my chin making me looking at him.

"I'm sorry for hurting you,"

"I'm sorry for being a bitch,"

"You wasn't,"

"I was... I'll tell you one thing I won't apologize for..."

"What's that?" He looked confused.

"That I'm always going to love you and your going to have to live with that." He smiled a crooked smile.

"I could live with that," Then he said seriously "Could you live with me?"

"No Edward I can't," his face fell. "Living is trying. I don't have to try and love you, it's just natural." I smiled and pulled him into a kiss again.

Then we heard the audience applaud. We broke off and looked around, everyone had heard us. Then we heard a wolf whistle and a screaming. It was Alice and the strange boy, he had his arm around her. He noticed my confusion and pulled off his mask. Jasper!

I grinned. Then I looked at Edward,

"Forever and always," He whispered.

"Forever and always," I agreed and kissed him once again.


End file.
